rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hunter4894/The BRGD Handler
Core Info 1) Basic Info Name: Virtex Ferostien CNR Explanation: Virtex is a type of tree with purple flowers Species: Human Age: 25 Gender: Male Emblem: A beaker and a lightning bolt Handedness: right Nicknames: Igaro Occupation: lawyer, and Handler for BRGD 2) Appearance: Aura Colour: Light green Height: 5'4 Weight: 178 lbs Eyes: yellow Skin Colour: extreamly pale Face Shape: Oval Hair: A black and green main of messy hair when combed down would be neck length Physical Traits: He's a bit deformed. he has a small growth on his back about the size of a soft ball, and his left hand only has four fingers and has severe neve damage to the point he can't exactly close it fully Outfit: A black suit jacket, A green dress shirt, A yellow tie, Dark grey dress pants, A pair of cheep dress shoes, and when not in coart he wears a old lab coat with the bottom stained in mud Accessories: a broken wrist watch on his left wrist, Gadgets: a cane 3) Characteristics: Background: Victor was always told he wouldn't amount to anything and he always wanted to prove them wrong. He trianed to fight. He went to combat school. He made his own weapon from scratch only to be rejected by all the acodamies in remnant all for one reason. His deformities were seen as a weekness and thus could be exploited which they were right but Victor felt wronged. He wanted to make a difference and now the major way he could was cut out there were two more options. Go join the military or become a Loyer and because he didn't trust the military he became a loyer and a damn good one at that. But in the back of his mind he still wanted to be a huntsmen then he saw various case files containing some interesting characters. One of the atlas militaries most wanted, A acadomy discharge, Another kid not accepted into an acadomy and lastly an ex member of necron. Victor saw the chance in them to do some real good, All he had to do was get in touch with them. So he went to work in hopes to make the perfect team. Personality: Victor is very odd. He sees himself as smarter than everyone else, He may seem normal but as you get to know him he gets more odd, He's compulsive and speaks his mind and acts out. He is also very obssesive at times sometimes staying up all night to work on a case. He always does what he needs to do himself, well anything he can do. Misc Traits: He sometimes grabs his left hand when nervous. Likes: Dislikes: 4) Trivia Notable Relationships: Team BRGD Skills: One of the worlds best lawyers Allusion: Victor Frankenstien and Igor, we all remember the story of Frankenstien how he made a monster, Well BRGD Is this Victors monster so to speak. Notes: regularly takes pain killers Hunter Extension A) Weapon Name: Third leg Classification: Cane Short Description: A simple black wooden cane with a simple metal head B) Semblance Name: Sipher Short Description: it will drain his enimies stength, stamina and aura, but does have sirtain limitations, if he obsorbs to much he'll have a migrane or stroke. And it doesn't work on semblances Activation Cue: he breathes into his hands and points his palms Reflection of Personality: he will sometimes take maters into his own hands C) Combat Info Preferred Range: (close, mid, long) long Landing Strategy: hope someone catches him Fighting Style: (acrobatic, head on, sneak attacks, etc) fencing (I don't exactly know what to call it.) Civilian Extension A) Day to Day Life Expanded Occupation/Business Details: He is a defence Lawyer and one of the best in remnant. Certifications: His licance to practice law Optional Statistics: Levels are from 0 to 5, with 0 being nonexistent, 1 being low, 2 being below average, 3 being average, 4 being above average and 5 being high. First year students should not have more than 3 stats at level 5, and no more than 45 points spread over the statistics. @) Physical Statistics Strength: 2 Speed: reactions 4 running 3 Agility: 2 Stamina: 5 &) Aural Statistics Aura Reserve: 2 Aura Manipulation: 1 Semblance Manipulation: 2 Dust Manipulation: 0 $) Technical Statistics Dust use: 0 Weapon Skill (Primary): doesn't have a weapon Weapon Skill (Unarmed): 1 Weapon Skill (Close Combat): 4 Weapon Skill (Mid Range Combat): 1 Weapon Skill (Ranged Combat): 3 Total: 28 Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts